Always
by Shinan7
Summary: Sirius's thoughts about Remus(ch1). Remus's thoughts about Sirius(ch2) Sirius/Remus (for some reason my chapters are acting up and not in right places or stories, sorry and should be fixed now ) I would really appreciate any thoughts and suggestions :)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Not mine, I'm just a fan writing fan fiction xp.**

**Note: This is just a one shot about Sirius' feeling about Remus, hope you like it!**

**Always**

Sirius couldn't help but to glance at Remus from the corner of his eye. Whenever they walked around the castle in their group of four, Remus always gravitated to his right. Always, he was to his right.

That never changed, had been happening since they'd first met on the train, and Sirius couldn't help but smirk at the thought of that bright day.

James had been his first friend, but when he saw Remus, Sirius knew, he knew that he would always be next to him, always be by his side.

Remus never left him, he was a constant, Remus was _his _and only _his_.

Sirius looked carefully at Remus' features, the chin length brown hair, mysterious eyes, eyes that hid the pain he went through a few days of every month. Pain that would never stop, but oh how Sirius wanted it to. When Remus was at his worst, Sirius wished, oh how he wished that the pain could be transferred to his own body.

Remus shouldn't have to deal with it, he was the one person in their group that could and should be anything he wanted, his grades, his intelligence should be enough. It should, but people don't want someone that isn't completely human, if they knew, Remus would be chased from Hogwarts with wizard and witches crying out for his blood.

Why do they judge?

Remus didn't ask to be bitten, he was a child! How is the fault his? But they would judge him for it, so hidden his secret stayed, hopefully forever.

Then a thought hit Sirius, he would always be there for Remus. The resolution hit him hard, and he wished he dared enough to reach out to him and grasp Remus' hand in his own.

Even if Remus never knew, he would be there for him. Always be there for him, watching him was enough. Sirius didn't need to destroy their friendship by confessing these feeling, for surly that is what would happen. So, quiet, and watchful he would stay.

"Sirius, what are you thinking about so hard about? You found yourself a new crush, mate?" James' voice snapped Sirius out of his thoughts.

Sirius looked around, noticed all three pairs of eyes on him. Sirius smirked, it looked like a wolfs grin. "As a matter of fact, yes." His eyes strayed back to Remus who was shaking his head in disbelief.

"Who is it?" Peters' squeaky voice brought his gaze back to the other two.

"You'll find out, maybe." Sirius chuckled, his eyes going back to Remus. No matter how hard he had tried before to force his eyes to stop, it just wasn't possible. Sirius had learned long ago that his eyes would always seek to gaze upon Remus… Always.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I just wanted to make Remus' POV too, it seemed appropriate :3.**

**Thank you for the reviews TechNomaNcer28 and Anne Lov! I'm so happy you liked it! **

**TechNomaNcer28, I would like to dedicate this one for you since you've been so enjoyable to talk to and our interests seem so much alike! I also wanted to return the favor! I hope you like it! :3**

**Remus POV:**

Remus was always by Sirius's right side, ever since they'd meet on the Hogwarts Express, it was destined to be that they would always be next to each other. That first day that he'd laid eyes on Sirius, he'd known that they would always be next to each other. Remus smiled as he thought of that bright day, the brightest day that he'd had in a long time. Sirius and James had been hexing some older Slytherin students at a compartment further along then his and had hid in his compartment so that they wouldn't get caught by the angry mob. They had immediately included Remus in their games, Sirius just plopping right next to him as soon as the danger had passed. Since then, they were nearly inseparable. Even though Remus wasn't a troublemaker by heart, being with Sirius made it fun and exciting. As long as Sirius wanted to do it, then Remus was sure to follow.

As they grew older, Remus noticed that his feeling for Sirius weren't the same feeling he had for James and Peter. They were stronger, and more protective. Every time Remus saw Sirius with a girl, his gut would clench and he felt like screaming, he's mine! Mine! With every kiss Sirius would share with a girl, Remus felt the jealousy course through every fiber of his being and he couldn't help but wish that it was _his_ lips that Sirius was kissing.

That was when Remus found out that he loved Sirius, loved everything about him. From his roguish good looks, to his long hair that fell over his eyes _just so_. Remus adored how Sirius would catch his gaze and his eyes would light up with warmth. It made his heart ache with the realization of how _much_ he loved Sirius.

As Remus walked next to the love of his life, he couldn't help but think how he would always be right here, right next to Sirius, always. Remus wanted to be forever and always by Sirius' side. Forever next to each other, always by each other, with each other.

"Sirius, what are you thinking so hard about? You found yourself a new crush, mate?" James' voice had Remus looking at Sirius' face.

Sirius looked around and smirked, it looked like a wolfs grin, Remus found it unbearably hot, it made his heart pound just a little harder.

"As a matter of fact, yes." Sirius' eyes strayed to Remus.

Remus couldn't help but shake his head until he caught Sirius's eyes on _him_ with a hungry expression that only Remus seemed to notice.

"Who is it?" Peter's squeaky voice brought his gaze back to the other two.

"You'll find out, maybe." Sirius chuckled, his eyes going back to Remus.

The shock hit Remus, did Sirius mean _him_? His heart started to beat uncomfortably hard, a flush creeping up his neck and onto his face. Sirius' gaze didn't leave him, and Remus felt his body tingling just with his gaze, breathless at the feelings he was getting.

Remus drifted just a little closer to Sirius, looking sideways at him as they walked on to their next class. Remus couldn't help but to brush his hand against Sirius'. He was sure that Sirius meant him, and maybe now Remus really could be by Sirius' side, always.

**A/N: Like? :3 Reviews are always welcomed and appreciated! :3**


End file.
